


The Good Slash

by orphan_account



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baton as Dildo, Belt As Collar, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Creampie, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, First Time, Food Sex, Frottage, Grinding, Handcuffs, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Penetrative Sex, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Prison Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Submission, Threats, Violence, Whipped Cream, monster cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cary's job interview takes a twist turn when named partner, Will Gardner, start getting undressed.





	1. Pilot

“How bad do you want this job?”

Will Gardner, named partner at Lockhart/Gardner, leaned back in his office chair and checked out the new possible associate, Cary Agos, who was sitting on the other side of the desk. He was a handsome stud, blond, with light brown eyes and the face of good guy which turned Will on so much. 

“Let me rephrase the question” Will said. “Do you think you're ready for this job? I'm not going to sugarcoat it, it's... hard”

“I know, but I'm not afraid of working hard. Actually, I'm also willing to work overtime. Anything” At this, Will felt his cock twitch and stood up from his chair.

“Do you know that, as associate, you're going to work under different people? Is that okay for you?” Will asked, sitting on the desk, right in front of Cary.

“I have no problem with that. I'm glad to work with as many people as possible land a hand however I can” Cary replied, managing a slight smile which Will returned, nodding his head satisfied.

“Yes. That's what I wanted to hear” Will exclaimed, slowly spreading his legs and exposing the huge bulge in his pants. Cary's eyes opened wide at the sight. What the hell was happening? Fuck. He looked away and tried to act natural, but it wasn't that easy, specially when Will began to massage his hard cock through the fabric. 

“I...” Cary stuttered throat-dried, trying to ask for explanations as Will unbuttoned his pants and opened his zipper, revealing a massive tent in his blue boxers. It was clear what Will was doing, but it wasn't clear what he expected Cary to do. Cary tugged at his shirt collar and tried to keep his eyes on Will, but he found himself glancing at the package every now and then. 

“As associate, you have to show your initiative and adaptability to every situation. Do you think you can handle it?” Will asked formally, staring at him right in the eyes. 

Cary nodded, in awe.

“Good. Let's see” Will said, satisfied with the answer. He leaned forward to grab Cary's hand and placed it on his bulge. Uncomfortable, the blondie swallowed hard, but not as hard as the cock he could feel under his hand. Cary looked up at Will, speechless. “So, back to my original question, how bad do you want this job?” 

There was no doubt about what Will expected from him anymore. If he wanted that job, he just had to go with it. Cary started rubbing the bulge and felt it grow harder under his touch. Damn... Will seemed very well-endowed. Clumsily, Cary moved his hand inside of Will's boxers and wrapped it around his cock, which was now fully erect. Will moaned at the contact and bucked up as to ask for more. Luckily, he didn't have to wait too long. The next thing Cary did was taking him out off his boxers. Then, his jaw dropped. Will was... huge. 8 inches long, thick, with a purple head glistening in precum. Suddenly, Cary felt his pants tighten. He looked up at Will, who was biting his lower lip in anticipation, and moved his chair closer to the desk until he was face to face with his cock at attention. 

Without wasting another second, Cary wet his lips and wrapped 'em around Will's cock, closing his eyes. He could feel Will's hands on his head, running through his hair as he swirled his tongue around the wet tip of his cock, lapping at the salty precum. Will let out a low moan and tightened his hands in Cary's hair. The blondie was good... His mouth was warm and wet and his tongue was very skilled. Cary pulled back and gave a long lick to the underside of Will's cock, humming as he enjoyed every second of it. He kept teasing him, licking his way back up to the tip and flicking at the slit, merciless. Will threw back his head and groaned. “Fuck, yeah!”

Suddenly, they heard some knocks and then, the office door opened.“Will, are you ready to...” The middle-aged woman who had just come in, interrupted at the sight in front of her. “Sorry, I didn't know you were... occupied” 

Scared and embarrassed, Cary froze immediately and moved to pull back, but Will held him firmly and kept him in place. Then, Cary looked up at Will and got surprised when he saw him calm and composed, as if nothing had happened. “Diane, I told I was going to do job colloquies all morning”

“I know, but we have a new case. Haven't you read my e-mail? We have to go to court” Diane explained, using a smart-ass voice.

“Damn it! Ok. Ehm... Give me five minutes” Will said, rubbing Cary's head.

“Five minutes. Not a minute longer” Diane emphasized, giving Will a serious look before getting out of his office and closing the door behind her. 

Will looked down on Cary and gave him a gentle smile. “I'm sorry, this must have been awkward for you”

“Don't you worry, I'll survive” Cary reassured him with a smile. “Well, I guess now I have to go and let you get ready for court. If you could just let go of my hair, I-”

Will pulled Cary's hair slightly, interrupting his phrase. “Hey, you're not going anywhere, we still got five minutes”

“We can pick up where we left off another day” Cary proposed, struggling to free himself from Will's grasp in vain.

“Sorry”

Abruptly, Will pushed Cary's head down onto his hard cock, forcing it deep into his mouth. Cary almost choked at first, as the massive shaft was shoved down his throat. He hadn't seen it coming. Will looked so cute and funny. He couldn't believe that he was now forcing his head up and down his cock. Cary gagged and tried to pull his head up, but Will kept him down. Damn... He was close and his cock pulsing down Cary's throat was amazing. He had no intention of stopping now. Will increased the speed of his thrusts, hitting the back of Cary's throat again and again. 

The poor blondie was almost at the point of fainting. He was breathless. His face was red. His throat burned deeply. His cheeks were covered with tears. He wouldn't have lasted for long. Feeling his orgasm building up, Will grew rougher and rougher bringing Cary's head up and down and thrusting his hips, until he just held down his head and came with a loud scream. 9 loads of warm, sticky cum shot down Cary's throat. He tried to swallow it all, but it was too much and he couldn't. Once he finally came off his orgasm high, Will pulled Cary's head up and let him breathe again. Cum mixed with saliva dripped down his face as he desperately gasped for air. Will smirked satisfied, seeing him like this. He tucked his cock back into his boxers and pulled up his pants, without really caring about Cary. Then, he got off his desk, grabbed his briefcase and headed for the door. 

“Did I get the job?” Cary asked, panting as he wiped his cum-covered mouth with the back of his hand. 

Will turned around and looked at him, amused. “For now” Will said, laughing as he turned around again and walked out of the door, leaving Cary recovering in his office. After some deep breaths and some face wiping, Cary stood up, ready to go to the next job interview, and accidentally looked down, seeing a growing strain in his pants. He couldn't hold back a curse. Fuck. He had just came...


	2. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach's visit to his father, Peter Florrick, gets hot when his father says something he shouldn't.

"So are you still a fish or what?"

Zach Florrick, son of the State's Attorney Peter Florrick, took a seat at the table where his father was sitting and smiled at him. It was the first time that he had gone to the prison to visit him and he could tell that his father was really happy about it. Although over forty, Peter was still attractive with his raven hair and dark-brown eyes. 

"Happy Birthday, dad" Zach added “Have you already made a wish?”

"Well, shouldn't I blow out candles or something before making a wish?” Peter gave a great big smile and Zach smiled back. God, how much he had missed his father. 

"You're right. I brought a cupcake and even a little present for you, but the guards didn't let me bring 'em in. Isn't there a way to get something to blow out?” Zach asked, leaning forward as if talking about something confidential. 

"Trust me, son. There's nothing to blow in this place...” Peter blurt out, clasping his hand over his mouth immediately after he realized what he had just said. “It came out wrong. I didn't mean... You know what? Stop talking about me. Let's talk about you. How's school, champ?”

"The same, old stuff” Zach replied distracted, still thinking about his father's words. Then, a dirty grin appeared on his face. “Actually, the other day, I got into a fight with a guy. He was spreading rumors about you cheating on mom... with men” At those words, Peter closed his eyes and lowered his head. He felt embarrassed. He hoped his son would have never know about this. 

“Zach... It's complicated... I'm sorry. You shouldn't have been caught up in the middle of-” Peter explained, interrupting as soon as he felt something rubbing against his crotch. What the- He looked up at his son and saw the cocky smile on his face. Was it what he thought it was? Slowly, Peter leaned back a little and looked down the table, finding exactly what he expected. Somehow, his son had taken off a shoe with him noticing and settled his foot between his legs. “Zach, what are you doing? Stop it, right now!”

“Don't know what you're talking about” Zach replied with an angel's face as he kept moving his foot up and down, under the table. Fuck... He could feel his father getting hard through the fabric of his pants because of him and hear some low moans escaping from his lips. Zach smiled. It seemed like daddy was really enjoying it... “Is there something wrong, dad? You're face is turning red...”

“Zach...” Peter whimpered as Zach rubbed harder on his cock, even hurting him a little. He had become very sensitive to touch after months in prison without releasing. It didn't take long for his cock to stand at attention and leak precum already. Shit. “Please, Zach... I can't be walking around the prison with a tent in my pants or worse, a stain of cum in my pants. Just, stop it now, before it's too late”

“Don't you worry, dad. I'm going to take care of it all” Zach said, removing his foot from his father's crotch and pulling back his seat. Peter swallowed hard and widened his eyes. Zach didn't mean to... “Just wait and see, or rather, feel”

“Don't... Zach, don't you-” 

Before Peter could finish his sentence, Zach quickly slipped under the table. Naughty boy... Peter looked around the room nervously, hoping that nobody had noticed what was happening. What his son was going to do. Luckily, the other inmates were too busy minding their own business to pay attention on 'em. Meanwhile, under the table, Zach was biting his lips as he found himself eye level with his father's impressive boner. Now he understood why his father had to pay men to have sex with him. Who would have gotten fucked by that... thang? Scared and excited at the same time, Zach reached up and unbuckled his father's belt, undoing the zipper and opening his pants. His jaw dropped. The purple head of Peter's big cock was already poking out of the top of his boxers and it was... beautiful. He couldn't wait to see it in its entirely. Wetting his lips, he lowered his father's underwear under his ball and grabbed his cock in his own hands. 

It was huge! 9 inches long, thick as a beer can and with two balls big as melons. Breath-taking... Impatient, Zach leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the wet dickhead. Peter jumped and almost fell from his seat as he felt the contact. Fuck. He had to do his best to suppress any need of moaning, specially when his son stuck out his tongue and swiped a long, slow lick up the underside of his cock. Mmm... It tasted good... Zach could feel his father fighting to remain impassive and decided that it was time to reward him. He wrapped his lips around the tip of his father's cock and sucked lightly, swirling his tongue all around. Zach knew that his father's cock was huge, his head alone almost fit his entire mouth, but he wasn't going to give up so easily. Relaxing his jaw and opening his throat, Zach lowered his mouth further down the hard shaft and sucked hard.

As soon as Zach started bobbing his head, Peter had to lean on the table and hold onto it, trying not to scream out in pleasure. He hadn't realized that, by doing this, he had drew somebody's attention, until he felt a pat on the back. “Mr Florrick, everything ok?”

Peter's eyes snapped out. It was the end. Holding his breath, he turned his head to the voice that had called him and found out it was one officer. “Y-yeah. I just have... a sharp pain in my stomach” Peter made up, trying to get a hold of himself. Under the table, Zach hadn't stopped. He didn't care about being caught, all he cared about was daddy's big cock. He already had it halfway in his mouth, but since it still wasn't enough for him, Zach. tried to force more of his father's cock down the back his throat, but he gagged. Hard. Peter coughed and tried to make noise to cover his son's choking sound as the officer looked around, confused. “Sorry, it's my... stomach”

“Oh, oh. It sounds bad. Do you want me to call the doctor?” The officer asked, worried. 

“No! Please, don't. I'm waiting for my son to make me c... I mean, I'm waiting for him to come back from the bathroom. It's the first time he comes to visit me. I don't want to scare him” Peter managed to say, panting heavily as Zach kept gagging, trying to take his father's whole erection into his mouth, all to no avail. “He is such a good boy...”

“And you're a good father. You know, I glimpsed him before and he looked like a cute kid to me. He's gonna break a lot of hearts” The officer replied politely, just before a fight broke out between other two inmates. “Ok, Florrick. Gotta get back to work, now. But if you feel worse, don't hesitate to call me”

Peter waited for the officer to leave before sitting up straight and letting a real moan. That fight was a godsend. Now he could let go and enjoy it fully, before it was over. Looking under the table, Peter felt his heart beating out of his chest and his cock throbbing in excitement. His son looked so damn sexy with his lips stretched around his cock, his face gone purple and his eyes watering. “The officer was right. You're really cute, you know? Wanna deepthroat daddy's big meat?” Peter whispered, softly running his fingers through his son's dark hair. Zach managed to nod slightly and Peter smirked. Immediately, he pushed his son's head down, forcing his cock fully inside Zach's mouth. “Come on, son! Show me how much you love your daddy”

Without giving his son a minute to adjust, Peter pulled his son's head up to the tip and then down to the root of his cock. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down. He was being rough, rude, raw. Drool ran down Zach's chin and tears cascaded down his face, but he didn't care. His son could take it, he couldn't. Feeling his orgasm building up, Peter held his son's head all the way down his cock and started to hump his hips, uncontrollably. Faster and faster. Deeper and deeper. Harder and harder. Feeling his son's throat gagging and spasming around his cock was exactly what he needed to reach his climax. Peter gave one last thrust and burst his load of 10 squirts of thick, tasty cum deep down Zach's throat. Zach tried to swallow what he could, but it was too much and some trailed down his mouth. Fuck... Done his job, Peter let go of his son's head and Zach could finally pull out and take a breath as strings of saliva and cum came out of the corner of his lips. After a while to pull himself together, Zach peeped out from the table, making sure nobody was looking, and crawled out, returning to his originally seat in front of his father.

“Happy birthday, dad” Zach gasped satisfied, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Hope you liked your present”

“Hell, yeah! I loved it. I wish it was my birthday everyday!” Peter replied still euphoric, tucking himself back in his boxers and buttoning up his pants. He had never thought that his son was such a whore. Well... it ran in the family. If only he had known earlier... Zach kept staring at his father, still out of breath, and smiled at him until... he felt something rubbing against his hard crotch. Peter laughed. “What? I'm supposed to blow something, before making my wish...”


	3. Threesome

"What the hell are you doing?"

Jonas Stern, founder and named partner of Stern, Lockhart & Gardner, burst through the door and furiously came running into Diane's office where the woman was talking business with fellow named partner Will Gardner. Jonas had always found the young lawyer arrogant, with that cocky smile and smug attitude. 

“Sneaking around my files...” Jonas added. “Looking for little slip-ups...”

“It's an issue of firm liability, Jonas. Somebody has to stay on top of these things” Will replied with his usual zinger, which only made Jonas more upset. 

“Oh, come on Will!” Diane intervened, getting up from his desk. “You know, you talk a good game about liability, but we both know this is about control. You push him out” Will shook his head and leaned back against his chair, rolling his eyes. 

“Enough!” Jonas interrupted, screaming. Diane fell silent immediately. “My God... You call yourself lawyers? I was winning cases when you were in little league. Both of you treat the practice of law like it's used cars! Well, you try to get ride of me, it'll cost you every cent of your golden parachute and that is after the lawsuit!”

“Really?” Will asked amused, not able to hold back his laughter. Jonas' fist clenched at this as he felt his blood boil in his veins. Laughing in his face? It... It was the last straw. Time has come for him to teach the young lawyer some manners. With frantic, jerky movements, Jonas reached for his belt buckled and unfastened it, quickly. Will just smirked as he watched Jonas yank his shirt off and kick off his shoes. What was he up to? A cock size contest? Unluckily, Jonas' intention were completely different. Blinded by rage, the senior lawyer yanked his belt out from the loops of his pants and took a practice swing, whipping it through the air in anger. Will swallowed hard as Jonas started making his way to him. As he walked, his pants slipped lower and lower down his legs and Jonas eventually stepped out of 'em, staying just in his tighty whities.

“Jonas... W-what are you going to do?” Diane asked, clearly worried. 

Jonas didn't reply. He just folded his belt in two and kept approaching the young lawyer, slowly but surely. Despite his initial boldness and confident, Will had started sweating the closer Jonas got to his chair. It looked like the senior lawyer had lost his mind. Not wanting Jonas to see him scared though, Will stared him right in the eye, as he got in front of him, and fake a half smile. It was then that Jonas hit him in the face with his belt buckle.

“Oh, my God! Are you insane?” Diane screamed at the top of her lungs, incredulous.

“Shut the fuck up, Diane” Jonas replied with a growl as he took advantage of Will's shock by wrapping and cinching his belt around the young lawyer's neck, tightly. Will didn't have time to recover nor bring his hand to his now sore cheek, that he found himself tied up with a collar/belt like a dog. As he thought things were already bad, it got even worse when Jonas took his hard cock out of his tighty whities and pointed it to his face. “Suck it” 

“You must have gone out of your mind... Let him go!” Diane screamed, lunging at Jonas across the desk to help her colleague. But as soon as she had jumped him, Jonas pushed her away making her fall on the ground, hard.

“This is about me and Will, Diane. Stay out of it or you're the next” Jonas threatened, glaring at the woman. Then, he turned to Will, who was still in a state of shock, and tapped the head of his cock against his closed lips. “Come on, open up”

Will shook his head, slightly. 

“I said: open up!” Jonas yelled, wrapping the belt slack around his hand and tugging at it. Will struggled against the senior lawyer's suffocating grasp and had no choice but let his mouth fall open and gasp. Without any restraint, Jonas made use of the chance and pushed the purple head of his rock hard cock past Will's parted lips and halfway down his throat.

Will gagged around the hard intrusion and did his best to keep from vomiting as Jonas started fucking his mouth, straight out. The young lawyer breathed though his nose and tried to relax, unsuccessfully. Jonas' cock was big. Too big for him. 7,5 inches long, veiny and surrounded with golden, thick hair which brushed his nose with every thrust. Jonas wasn't going easy on him, pumping in and out of Will's mouth enthusiastically and leaving him no doubt about who was in charge. Will felt uncomfortable. He had never been found himself in that position. He had never submitted or sucked a cock. He had always been the one who got sucked. He had always been a top. He felt disgusted. 

“You learned the lesson, Will?” Jonas asked authoritatively, tightening the belt strap once again. Will hummed and tried to nod desperately as his throat constricted again. Satisfied, Jonas smirked at his reaction and increased the pace of his movements, thrusting into the young lawyer's mouth earnestly. As his cock slid over Will's tongue and hit the back of his throat with every stroke, Jonas enjoyed watching him carefully. His red face... His wide, watery eyes... His mouth overflowed with drool... Let alone the choking sound coming out of his mouth... Music to his ear. It didn't take long before Will got to his breaking point: his jaw ached, his throat was sore and, specially, the lack of air had caught up with him. It was then that Jonas just shoved the full length of his cock down Will's throat and held it there, observing the young lawyer writhe to breathe. Jonas moaned as Will struggled, about to pass out, and his eyes rolled out, when suddenly the senior lawyer felt something hit his back.

“Get your hands off of him, Jonas!” Diane yelled, throwing her heel at Jonas. Annoyed, the senior lawyer pulled back and out of Will's mouth, letting him splutter and gasp trying to catch his breath, as he turned his head to Diane. The woman shivered as soon as she had met his eyes and burst into tears. 

“I told you to stay out of this, Diane. Haven't I been clear? Wanna learn a lesson, too?” Jonas asked, with an icy tone. He then let go of the belt in his hand and turned around completely to walk towards Diane. 

“Wait...” Will whispered, between the coughs. Immediately, Jonas stopped and turned back slightly to him. Will swallowed, hard. He should have run away. He should have taken the chance and gotten the hell out of there. He should have sure, but he couldn't. He couldn't let anybody, not even Diane, go through what he went through. As much as he was scared of it, he and only him had to face Jonas. “I-I haven't learned the lesson, yet. Guess you're not that good at teaching...”

“Will...” Diane gasped, understanding what the young lawyer was trying to do. Jonas smirked. He would have never expected that from Will. Altruism. Self-sacrifice. He was pleasantly surprised. But upset, too. How dare Will talk back to him? Hadn't he had enough? Hadn't he learned the lesson? Feeling his anger ready to explode again, Jonas rushed back to Will and, grabbing his belt strap again, threw him against the desk with a yank. Will hit his head and struggled immediately to stand up, but Jonas just pushed him back down, violently. The young lawyer thought it had to be a nightmare but then felt Jonas' hand on his pants, undoing his belt. Diane cried louder.

“It's alright, Diane. Don't you worry” Will said, fighting to hold back the tears. It was kinda funny that he encourage her even through he was the one in need. Soon, his pants and underwear dropped to the ground and the cold air hit his pale, white ass. God... Will felt about to break down, too. “Go away, Diane. I don't want you to see this... I...”

“Will...” Diane called, sobbing. She didn't want to leave. She didn't want to leave him like this, but, when all of a sudden, Jonas turned to her and glared, Diane had no choice. Frightened, she got up and ran, limping, out of the room.

“Very noble of you...” Jonas recognized, turning back to Will and smoothing his hand over his ass. The young lawyer tensed up at the touch and started to tremble as Jonas' hand, cupped and spread his cheeks wide, revealing his virgin hole. “But if you think it will change my mind then, you're dead wrong”

Will didn't have time to do a thing that Jonas had lined up with his pinky hole and pushed forward carelessly, until the head of his cock popped in. The young lawyer let out an excruciating scream as Jonas penetrated him and kept going until he was fully buried inside of him. The pain was... Burning. And deep. And cruel. Jonas didn't care if Will suffered. He wanted him to pay. He wanted him to beg and cry. Without giving him any time to adjust, Jonas started moving by bucking his hips back and forth. Will had to clenched his teeth not to scream as he felt splitting apart. Jonas was wrecking his virgin hole merciless, thrusting in and out of his ass while tugging at the belt around his neck. It was awful, terrible. But for Will the worst part was hearing Jonas groan. He was enjoying himself. Will's ass felt better than he expected. So tight... So warm... Soon, Jonas' thrusts grew in both pace and intensity and the room was filled with the sound of his balls slapping against the young lawyer's ass.

Will did all he could to stay silent and not give Jonas the satisfaction of hearing him cry. He closed his eyes and wished he were somewhere else. Anywhere else. It couldn't be happening. He couldn't be... raped. Suddenly, Will found himself already crying. He tried to stop, really tried, but to no avail. The tears kept going and all this had no other effect than excite Jonas even more and drive him closer to his release. The senior lawyer liked seeing him like this. Hopeless. Weak. Submissive. His thrust became more erratic as he rammed Will's hole harder, faster and deeper, eventually ending up with reaching his sweet spot. The young lawyer let out another scream, but of pleasure this time as Jonas kept hitting his prostate, again and again. Waves of pleasure washed over him and made his whole body convulse, specially his ass muscles which squeezed around Jonas' cock, tighter than ever. Overwhelmed by it, Jonas threw his head back and finally came, shooting 7 loads of thick, white spunk deep into Will's ass. The young lawyer felt the sticky wetness splashing his insides and then Jonas' weight crushing his back as the senior lawyer collapsed onto him. Both men lied still for a moment, catching their breathes and pulling themselves together. Then, Jonas pulled out abruptly and stood up, while Will didn't budge.

“Hope you learned the lesson” Jonas said, still panting, as he tucked his semi-hard cock back into his boxers. Will kept silent. All he could think about was the nasty feeling of Jonas' cum dripping out of his hole. Satisfied, Jonas leaned in and removed his belt from Will's neck, before bending over and licking a tear from his cheek. “Remember: you fuck with me and I'll fuck with you. Literally”


	4. Infamy

"Where am I going?"

Peter Florrick, ex State's Attorney, asked as his wrists were pinned and handcuffed behind his back by a surly police officer while another stood at the door. He couldn't understand what was happening. He had been told that they were coming to get him but he didn't know why. No-one was telling him anything.

"Hey, can you tell me where I'm going?" Peter added. "Am I moving cells?"

"You are" Glenn Childs, the new State Attorney and Peter's rival, said entering the room with an air of superiority and self-confidence. Peter rolled his eyes at it and grinned. He should have known this had something to do with Childs.

"Glenn" Peter forced himself to say as he was led out the door and in front of the man by the police officer.

"Peter" Glenn replied with a smug smile which made Peter's skin crawl. He didn't like it. It seemed like he was up to something. Something bad. The two cops dragged him to the general population of the prison, followed closely by Glenn who didn't want to miss any of it.

"So you're putting me in with the general population, huh?" Peter observed, trying to hide his discomfort as the inmates stared and whistled at him. It looked like the rumors about his one-night stands have reached 'em even in jail... Finally, they stopped at an open cell and Peter turned face to face with Glenn. "It's a bit of a clumsy move, isn't it?"

"Don't worry, we ain't started yet..." Glenn replied as he softly pushed him into his cell before closing the door and locking it. Peter giggled, thinking it was a bluff, until he realized that there was something wrong. First, his wrists. Why was he still handcuffed in his cell? Then, why were the cops still in his cell? He didn't have time to open his mouth and ask what was going on that he found himself shoved to his knees with the two police men holding him down and pressing his face against the bars. What the...? Shocked, he looked up through the steel grille and shivered at the sight of Glenn opening his zipper. "Ready to entertain me?"

"I..

Peter couldn't get a whole sentence out that he was pulled back by his hair and pushed into the bars, roughly. Gloating, Glenn opened his pants and pulled 'em down enough for his hard cock to bounce free. It was big. If he had to guess 8,5 inches of massive flesh with a swollen head already dripping. Peter swallowed. It... it couldn't be happening. Yet, it was. Glenn expressively nudged his cock between the bars and one of the cops, pulling him by the hair, dragged his face over it. Peter tried to resist. He shut his mouth and forced himself not to open it for any reason. It wasn't easy, though. The more he struggled the more Glenn pushed his hard cock against his closed lips and the cop pulled hard. Peter held on until he couldn't anymore and gave in, letting his jaw drop reluctantly. He felt sick as soon as Glenn's pulsing cock slid between his lips and over his tongue, filling his mouth with its slick precum. Then, to make matters worse, Glenn's hands slipped through the steel grille and replaced the police officer's in his hair.

"Whatcha waiting for? Service me!" Glenn screamed, pushing Peter's head onto his cock abruptly. The ex State's Attorney hesitated for a second trying to pull back but eventually getting held in place by the cops. He... he didn't see another option. Submissively, he swirled his tongue around the stiff cock and slithered the tip into his slit, making his rival grip his hair and moan quietly. He couldn't stand that sound. His sound. Peter tried to picture someone else in Glenn's place. Zach, his son... But for the life of him, he couldn't stop thinking it was Glenn. Zach would have never been so rough. Zach would have never forced him into it. Zach... "What's up Florrick? You out of batteries yet? Show some enthusiasm or I'll have to borrow these good officer's taser..."

Peter felt a shiver ran down his spine at those words and panicked. He knew that Glenn would have no qualms about using a taser on him if he got the chance to, so... Unwillingly, Peter strove to throw himself into it and hollowed his cheeks, sucking as hard as he could. Glenn groaned deeply as he bobbed his head on his hard cock and tried to deepthroat him. He tried to relax his jaw muscles and slowly took as much of Glenn's thick cock as he could. The other man threw his head back at the feeling of Peter swallowing him, inch by inch, as his cock made his way down his tight throat. The ex State's Attorney went almost all the way down when... he gagged. Hard. He tried to suppress it and take it all. He was so close... This close... He could almost feel Glenn's bushy, dark pubic hair tickling his full lips... And... Awk! Eventually, his gag reflex got the better of him and he had to pull back with all his strength, to the general disappointment. "I-I'm sorry... I couldn't make it..." Peter apologized, choking and coughing, as a long string of spit and precum still connected his mouth to the head of Glenn's cock. He felt awful. His throat was sore, aching and he didn't have the courage to look up at Childs. Who knew how he would have reacted? Who knew how he would have made him pay. Who knew how-

"It's alright. Don't worry..." Glenn said kindly, patting him on the head. Surprised by his reaction, Peter looked up at his face and saw him smiling, sweetly. So, Glenn did have a heart. He wasn't the monster he thought. Maybe, it all would have worked out. "You know, I always say if it doesn't fit his mouth, try another hole" Peter froze for a moment and his heart skipped a beat. Did... did it mean what he thought it meant? Glenn was going to... fuck him? Before he could do anything about it, before he could even open his mouth and say a word, Peter felt the officers' hands on him. On his chest. On his thighs. On his back. They were pulling and tearing his clothes roughly, leaving him with just shreds of fabric here and there, within a minute.

"Please, stop..." Peter begged softly, with a whisper of a voice as the two cops came hard at him and knocked him to the ground onto his back. His first reaction was to fight. He kicked and bucked desperately until the police officers grabbed hold of his legs and spread them wide. Glenn watched amused Peter getting taken down and licked his lips in anticipation at the glimpse of his rival's hole through his ripped out boxers. It looked so... new. Unused. Well, if that was the case, he would have taken care of it gladly. Impatiently, he dropped to his knees and motioned the police officers to lift Peter's ass. The ex State's Attorney offered no resistance as he was grabbed by the hips and put at the perfect height for fucking. He was petrified. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't believe that it was happening. Then, he felt the swollen head of Glenn's cock at his entrance and broke down, crying. "No, don't... Please... I'm a virgin! I'm a virgin!"

"Seriously? Out of every man you have paid to have sex with, you've never gotten fucked? What a shame... I'll remedy it immediately" Glenn replied harshly, reaching between the bars and grasping him by his thighs. Peter tried to pull himself together not wanting to give Glenn the satisfaction of hearing him cry but the tears kept rolling down his face. He was sure that crying wouldn't have stopped the new State's Attorney from doing what he wanted to do, much less set him free, but somehow he felt the hold on him loosen up. Little did he know that Glenn was planning something even worse... "Hey, Bob. Why don't you hand me your baton?"

The cop smirked and willingly pulled the truncheon out of his belt before passing it to Glenn. Peter swallowed nervously as he saw the whole thing from the ground. He knew exactly what was the baton use and he knew exactly what Glenn had in mind. In no time, without even a minute to prepare, he felt the cold end of the truncheon pressed firmly against his virgin hole. The ex State's Attorney gritted his teeth and tried to clench enough to hinder its entrance as Glenn pushed the baton against his hole, mercilessly. Peter winced, in pain. He tried anything to keep it out until he realized it was only prolonging his agony. Glenn was going to fuck him whether he liked it or not. So, what was the point? Why make it worse? 

Resigned, Peter tried to relax and let the rounded tip slip inside, but it was harder than he thought. If only Glenn had given him some time... If only Glenn had prepped him properly... If only any of this wasn't happening... A sharp cry erupted from his mouth as soon as the truncheon popped past his tight rim and slid in. Glenn took advantage of it and slammed it all the way in, to the hilt, before stopping and enjoying his rival's expression of woe. This gave Peter the chance to adjust to the thick intrusion up his ass and its burning feeling. It was... stabbing. Unbearable. The worst thing he had ever experienced in his whole life. That was, until Glenn started ramming the baton in and out, merciless. A a series of piercing screams burst through the room as he twisted and rotated it roughly, trying to stretch his hole as wide as possible. It really hurt. Like hell. He was almost sure he was going to pass out from the pain he was feeling when it violently ripped from him as the truncheon was suddenly removed from his ass and promptly replaced with Glenn's leaking cock.

"Oh, fuck! You're so tight! Bet you're enjoying my cock too!" Glenn shouted at the top of his lungs as he penetrated Peter with one powerful thrust and buried himself deep inside him. He didn't have to wait long for an answer since the ex State's Attorney let out an agonizing, loud scream right away. Such music to his ears... So arousing... As a matter of fact, this wasn't only Peter's first time, it was also his. He had never fucked a man before and had never ever felt anything like that. The tightness. The heat. How his throbbing cock was trapped by his rival's stretched ass which clenched around it so tight and good. Yet, that was just the start of it... "Are you ready for it?"

"Please..." Peter begged devastated, as he felt something press against his hole next to Glenn's cock. He knew exactly what it was. He could have never forgotten that feeling. The baton... Without too much of a problem, Glenn worked it in, pushing it past his abused entrance and Peter screamed his head off. He felt, if possible, even more filled, even more stretched, even more hurt. He couldn't take it anymore. Glenn smirked and let a grunt escape from his lips as the truncheon slid in carelessly, pulling Peter's tight hole around his cock. Shit... The feel of it next to his cock and inside his rival was amazing, mind-blowing, and he couldn't refrain from moving anymore. Despite the steel grille between 'em, Glenn didn't let it stop him from getting what he wanted. He grabbed at Peter's hip with one hand and drove into him wildly as he gripped the baton with the other and moved both shafts inside him. 

The ex State's Attorney let out an unearthly shriek as he was fucked hard and fast. It was too much. He had reached his limit. His ass was getting split in two. His hands were hurting 'cause of the tight handcuffs. His whole body was aching from being held down. When would it all be over? Mercifully, the end was nearer than he thought. The hard press of the baton... The added pressure and friction... The tightness of his walls clenching and squeezing... All of this together was enough to push Glenn to the edge, already. Feeling his balls tighten, he buried himself in one final thrust and finally came. 7 spurts of warm, sticky spunk shot out of his cock and filled Florrick's ass completely. The ex State's Attorney shivered at the squishing, moist feeling coating his insides and somehow marking him. Glenn panted heavily and tried to catch his breath before pulling his cock and the truncheon out of his Peter's ass, briskly. Peter whimpered at the loss as felt cold air blast against his burning hole. He felt relieved. He felt free. He felt- A feeling of disgust came over him as his eyes fell on the baton streaked with blood. His blood. He felt his stomach churn. He had nothing to feel relieved about. He... he had been raped. "You got what you wanted... You fucked me. Now, leave me alone..."

"I hate to break it to you, Peter, but I assured these two diligent officers you would have let 'em have their fun, too. Did you think they would have helped him without something in return?" Glenn explained ruthlessly as he tucked his softening cock into his pants and pulled up the zipper up. Hesitantly, Peter looked around at the cops behind him and started to tremble, catching 'em stroking their raging hard-on through the fabric of their pants. No... It couldn't be true... Somebody had to pinch him. Somebody had to wake him up from that nightmare. Glenn laughed, seeing the look on his face. "Maybe when they're done with you, you'll be able to deepthroat a cock properly. And if they won't, the other inmates will. Welcome to the general population, slut"


	5. Bang

"Hey, dad"

Zach Florrick, son of the ex State's Attorney Peter Florrick, said as he entered his father's room where he, fresh out of jail, was hanging his clothes and stood at the door with his hands behind his back. He still couldn't believe to have his beloved father back home. Just think of the fun things they could do...

"Do you have a minute?" He added. "There's something that I want to show you"

"Of course, Zach. What's it about?" Peter asked kindly as he put in order his last shirt and turned to his son chomping at the bit.

"Well..." Zach replied vaguely, finally showing what he was hiding behind his back. A whipped cream can. "I bought this as soon as I learned that you were coming home. I thought we could have used it to celebrate your return. I always had a thing for whipped cream..." Peter swallowed hard as his son closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Zach, w-what are you doing?" Peter nervously inquired, watching him shake the can while approaching. The look in his eyes... It was unmistakable. Lust. Lust and desire. The ex State's Attorney keep a cool head and backed off as his son moved purposefully towards him, till he found himself with his back against the closet and his body crashed against Zach's. "Zach, we can't... What had happened in jail... It was a mistake"

"I don't believe you" Zach rebutted, grasping the hem of his father's shirt and ripping it open much to Peter's surprise. He was shocked. He would have never expected that from his child. No way. He had no time to do something about it that Zach pointed the can nozzle over his father right nipple and squirted. 

"Fuck..." Peter moaned at the feeling of cold whipped cream against his heated skin. He felt both his nipples hardening as well as his cock twitching into his tight pants and, before he knew it, Zach was at his bud, licking it up. "Zach, stop... Your mother and sister are in the other room..."

Zach didn't, though. He just smugly closed his mouth around his father's cream-covered nipple and sucked on it, hard. The ex State's Attorney had to clench his fists and grit his teeth not to cry out as his son sucked him clean adeptly. It wasn't until he was sure there was no leftover on his father's skin that he pulled back, only to squirt another thick stripe of whipped cream down his chest to his navel. Peter closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he felt Zach's warm tongue follow the trail of white foam lower and lower till... his senses came back in a rush and he placed his palms on his son's shoulders, pushing him away. 

"Dad, I-"

"Shh... I just got the thing for you, kid..." Peter cut in with a whisper, grabbing his own crotch and smirking. Keenly, Zach knelt down before him and watched his father in anticipation as he unbuckled his belt and let his pants drop to his ankles. Next, it was his tight boxers to go and soon his semi-hard cock was dangling in front of his son's stun face. "What's up, son? You look like you've seen a monster. Don't tell me that you're scared of your daddy's dick..." Peter joked, wrapping his hand around his shaft and stroking it a couple times to full hardness. 

"I actually..." Zach wavered, overcome. He just still couldn't get used to the size of his father's hairy balls and big cock. 9 inches long and beer-can thick... Damn. He could feel his jaw ache already and he so fucking liked it. He was all streamed up about it. Greedily, he shook the whipped cream can again and then, squirting it plentifully over Peter's cock, took the head mushroom head into his mouth, his tongue swirling all over it. "Mhmm..."

The musky taste of his father's cock mixed with the sweetness of the cream was a perfect match, so bittersweet... Encouraged, Zach took his chances and tried to go further down on the shaft as Peter slid his fingers into his dark hair and tightened 'em into fists. It wasn't easy for him to fight his urges, let alone open his eyes. The ex State's Attorney knew that just looking down at his son with his cock in his mouth would have been enough to make him desist or, even worse, make him cum prematurely. No, he couldn't let it happen.

Zach hummed in appreciation as slick precum started to ooze out of his father's cock and filled his mouth, combining with the other flavors. Aroused by it, the little man threw the whipped cream can on the bed beside him and wrapped his now-free hand around the base of Peter's cock, bobbing his head up and down over it. He could only take half of his father's length but skillfully used his hand to stroke what he couldn't suck, making his parent lose control.

"Fuck, yeah!" Peter shouted, out of his mind, as he reached to the back of his son's head and pushed him roughly onto his cock. Zach, caught off-guard, could do nothing but tense up and gag at the sudden arm-twisting. He instinctively tried to pull back but Peter held him still so he just tried to relax. He had been there before. He had already deep-throated his father. He could do it. He could d- Abruptly, without a warning, Peter rocked his hips forward, pushing in the last couple inches left, and Zach found himself with his nose buried in his father's dark pubic bush. Then, not giving him a minute, Peter started fucking his son's mouth properly, thrusting in and out of it with erratic movements. Zach could just choke, tears rolling down his red face and split dripping from the corners of his mouth as the head of his father's cock hit the back of his throat and his balls smacked against his chin with every lunge. As he kept his ferocious humping, Peter, with his eyes still shut, grunted of pleasure like an animal in heat, feeling his son's throat muscles rippling along his shaft and therefore his orgasm approach. "Oh, fuck... I'm close, kid..."

At those words, Zach flinched and hopelessly moved his hands to his father's groin, trying to push him away. No. He didn't want this. It wasn't what he had planned. Eventually, with a great effort, he gathered all his strength and managed to come to Peter's attention who immediately opened his eyes and stopped, letting go of his grip on his son. "I... I don't want you... to fuck my mouth..." Zach panted between the words, trying to regain his breath. He sounded and looked very worn out. Peter felt sorry for him and reached out a hand to wipe out his tears when Zach slapped it away. "I don't want you to fuck my mouth. I want you to fuck me!"

Peter's jaw dropped. He... He was shocked. Zach had just asked him to... No. He couldn't. He already felt bad for fucking his face, but his ass... It was wrong. More than wrong. It was incest and- Just like that, his eyes laid on his son staring at him with a brave face and something clicked. His brain turned off and pure animal instinct turned on. Not knowing how or why, he bent over and picked Zach up, putting him on his shoulders. Before he knew it, the little Florrick was thrown on his parents' bed and his shoes were taken away.

"You sure you want this?" Peter asked lasciviously as he abruptly removed the shreds of his shirt and exposed his built-fat body. Zach just nodded quickly while busy unfastening his belt. That was what he had always dreamed about. His secret desire. Having sex with the man who conceived him. So hot... In no time, thanks to a little help from his father, all of his lower clothes were removed and he just lay there with his 6 inches cock, noticeably twitching and already leaking precum. Eager, Peter watched as Zach, without needing to be told to, lifted his legs and revealed his puckered hole, almost giving his father a fucking heart attack. "God, Zach... You're a virgin!?!?"

The boy just looked away and blushed embarrassed, turning Peter on more. Damn... He had popped a lot of cherries but Zach's... He was his flesh and blood. He couldn't just fuck him like it didn't mean anything. It was really something... The ex State's Attorney's attention was drawn to the shiny can of whipped cream left all alone on the corner of the bed and a dirty idea came up to his twisted mind. With a quick motion, he leaned in and grabbed it, shaking it a bit. Then, he turned back to his son and, with an even quicker motion, shoved the can nozzle up his ass, pushing down. Zach didn't actually feel it at first but then almost screamed at the sensation of cold cream filling him up. It was something new to him. Shit... Would his father's seed have felt the same? With that rudeness which characterized him, Peter took the can away and threw it behind his back, bluntly. Zach didn't have time to whimper at the loss that his father was at his hole, sucking the cream out and teasing his tight ring of muscle. He worked his warm tongue in and out enthusiastically while enjoying the sweet taste of his son's ass. He could have kept on slurping him forever but the thought of fucking Zach, of taking bis virginity, was enough to stop him. Restlessly, Peter pulled back and gripped his son's hips, quickly pulling him to the edge of the bed. Then, with no ifs or buts, he lined up his cock with his hole and pushed. 

"Stop dad, stop!" Zach screamed out in agony as the swollen head of his father's cock stretched his ass out and, overcoming its initial resistance, finally popped inside. It was the most excruciating pain he had ever experienced. He felt like getting split in two. Despite his son's pleas and cries, Peter didn't stop and kept going. Zach's ass was too good to pass up. Definitely, the tighter one he had fucked in a while... As soon as half of his huge shaft had slid into the smaller body, the ex State's Attorney leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against his son's. Anyway, Zach was too occupied taking deep breaths and relaxing to kiss him back. Was that really sex? Was that how it was suppose to feel? 'Cause it hurt. It fucking hurt like hell. He couldn't hold back the tear rolling down his cheek and- Out of the blue, with one last thrust, his father eventually bottomed out inside of him and he couldn't help but screamed out in ecstasy as waves of pleasure coursed through his body. Somehow, the head of Peter's cock had hit and kept hitting something inside him that just made him jerk in place. It was then that Zach realized the pain had subsided and it actually felt good. Maybe too good... To his surprise, the little Florrick came untouched between the sparse space between his and his father's bodies, shooting 6 loads of thin, sticky cum forcefully. "Oh, Jesus!!!"

"Fuck, Zach!" Peter groaned as his son's walls tightened and contracted around his monster cock. The intensity and the heat of it were what made him lose any remaining inhibitions and buck his hips at the pleasure, ramming into Zach's ass like a madman. God, it was tight! He wouldn't have lasted long... Wishful to enjoy every single second of it, Peter returned to his son's lips and kissed him slowly, sensually, never stopping fucking him in earnest. All Zach could do was lie there and take it, take it all. Soon, his father's thrusts grew erratic and uncontrolled and then he felt something warm and squishy flowing into his ass. Spunk. His father's spunk. He lost count after the tenth spurt of warm, thick seed as Peter didn't stop pounding him for a sec, making the bed creak with every movement. Only after a good 5 minutes he slowed down till stop and rolled off his son, panting. "Sorry, that was quick..."

"But intense" Zach commented, all sweaty and labored as he turned on his side. He would have told it was all just a dream if it weren't for the pain in his ass. "Think I won't be able to walk tomorrow. Perhaps, I could skip school and stay home. With you"

Peter just smiled and leaned in to give his son a sweet kiss on the forehead.


	6. Heart

"Hey, Peter"

Will Gardner, named partner at Lockhart/Gardner, greeted as soon as the ex State Attorney had opened up the door and appeared in front of him, bewildered. It was quite late and he wasn't expecting anyone, especially the lawyer. He just stood there, hooked, staring at the guest on his doorstep before breaking into a smile. Shit, he had always had a thing for Will...

"Been a long time” He added. “Hasn't it?”

"A very long time... Come on in" Peter finally spoke, gesturing for him to get inside. The lawyer hesitated for a while, but in the end entered the room and forced himself to smile back. "Good to see you"

"You, too, man" Will replied, awkwardly holding out his hand to shake Peter's with a weak squeeze.

"Yeah..." Peter said as he raised his chin, sensing the nervousness in the other man's voice. He looked so uneasy... The ex State Attorney shut the door and led the way to the living room where he sat down on the couch and motioned the lawyer to do the same. "So, um... What brings you here?”

"I-I need a favor” Will asked vaguely, as he took a seat on the chair beside Peter. It wasn't easy for him. He had always been a prideful person and didn't like begging but... he had to. "I-I'd like you to talk to state insurance commissioner about the case I'm persecuting. You know there's a...” Will said, explaining the whole situation with his gaze lowered to the floor. Peter, though, didn't listen to a single word. His attention was completely drawn to the lawyer's full lips moving. Fuck... He would have loved 'em around his thick, big cock so much... It was then that a sudden uncomfortable tightness in his pants brought him back to his senses.“If you could do this, I'll be forever grateful to you”

A moment of silence fell as Will stopped talking and waited for an answer. "Hmm...” Peter replied, in a non-committal sort of way. There was just one thing he could think of right now. The lawyer seemed really in need of help and... desperate. His face lit up. “Well, give me something... concrete and I'll make sure he gets his eyes on it right away"

“Thank you so much, I-” Will said, interrupting as soon as he had looked up and seen Peter leaned against the couch with his legs spread apart and an enormous bulge in his pants. The lawyer swallowed down. Give me something concrete. Didn't he really want him to...? Sneeringly, the ext State Attorney beckoned him in with his finger while stroking himself through the fabric with his other hand. 

Will froze. A million thoughts raced through his mind, including his rape and harassment, but only one stood out. The case. He couldn't drop it. He... He had to do it. With reluctance, he bowed his head in submission and slipped from the chair onto his hands and knees, slowly crawling towards the other man. Peter loved watching him like that, it fed his ego. Expectantly, he reached down and pulled down the zipper of his pants, sneaking his hand inside and seizing his hard throbbing cock. Then, as Will got settled between his legs, he took it out with a swift movement and let it swing heavily before his eyes. The lawyer held his breath and his eyes widened at the sight. It was... It was... It was fucking huge! Something like 9 inches long with a purple, swollen head and thick. So damn thick. It would have never fitted his mouth. However, he didn't have time to say a thing that Peter grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him closer to his cock, Will's mouth opening involuntarily. 

He didn't think too much nor put up a fight. He just closed his eyes and went obediently, giving one long, slow lick up Peter's shaft from the base to the tip. The ex State Attorney hissed in a breath and thrust up slightly as Will closed his lips around the head of his cock. Shit... He had always known the lawyer was a good orator, but had no idea he could use his mouth in other ways too. A groan escaped from his lips as Will tentatively flicked his tongue along the sensitive head and slit before lowering himself on it. He couldn't help but feel helpless as the thickness of Peter's cock stretched his mouth wide and made it hard for him to breathe right. He wasn't used to it. His only experience having a cock in his mouth had been Jonas who basically had just shoved it down his throat and fucked his face. That... That was his first blow-job.

Bashfully, he hollowed his cheeks and started sucking lightly as Peter took hold of the his hair and gently guided him up and down his cock, his hands so tough and strong on his head. He was loving everything of it. The feeling of the ex State Attorney in his mouth... The salty taste of precum on his tongue... The manly smell of sweat in his nostrils... Before he even knew it, his free hand went to his crotch and he started rubbing himself there. It took him some time to realize what was going on and some more to realize his cock was rock hard. Jeez, that had just gotten him so horny... Maybe, it wasn't that bad after a-

“More. I want more” Peter said as he abruptly pushed him all the way down, forcing his monstrous cock into his throat. Taken aback, the lawyer's eyes snapped open as he found himself choking and gagging, his gullet contracting around the fat intrusion. He tried to pull back but to no avail, the ex State Attorney hands holding him in place as he gradually started bucking against him. Retching sound filled the room as the head of his cock hit the back of his lover's throat with every throat. In despair, Will looked up at Peter, flushed in the face and with tears at the corners of his eyes and caught him staring back down at him with a dominant smirk. His cock twitched hard his pants. Never breaking the eye contact, the ex State Attorney writhed and grunted like a wild beast, feeling his orgasm inevitably approaching. Hell, no... It was too soon... He didn't want to cum yet... His hips movements grew more erratic and frantic and urgent till they unexpectedly came to a stop and he pulled the lawyer's head off of his cock. Will coughed and spluttered as he fell back on his heels, panting. He tried to regain his breath and ignore his own cock straining at the seam of his pants, but just couldn't. No way. Then, he stood up and impatiently reached down, fumbling his belt and fly open. Peter raised an eye bow at it. “What are you up to? Wanna offer me your ass?”

The lawyer didn't reply. He didn't know either. He just... couldn't hold it anymore. Eagerly, he finished getting his pants off and wrapped his hand around his aching cock dangling between his legs. It might not be as huge as his lover's but it was still a nice cock of 8 inches with an average girth. Peter laughed nervously. He opened his mouth to speak to ask what the other man was up to when, all of a sudden, Will jumped on him and straddled himself on his lap, smashing their lips together. Surprised but not disappointed, the ex State Attorney quickly melted into the kiss and opened his mouth, meeting the lawyer's tongue with his own. Damn... he was a great kisser too. Peter moaned softly in his lover's mouth as he could taste his salty precum, their tongues rolling over one another almost like dancing together. Right when he thought it couldn't get better than this, Will reached between their stomachs and gingerly grabbed both their cocks in his hand, squishing 'em together in a hard grip. Oh, fuck... He whined into the kiss as the lawyer's hand slid along their lengths, gently tugging and pumping 'em together. It was mind-blowing. The heat of their length pressed together was something new and foreign.

As they carried on making out, kissing and biting each other softly, the ex State Attorney started humping against the other man, trying to get as much friction as possible. Dribbles of precum had seeped out and run down their shafts, providing the right lubrication, and both men could feel their orgasms building up with every stroke. It was insane... They managed to make up their own rhythm and do all of it. The kissing... The grinding... The jerking... Till their climaxes finally claimed 'em. Brusquely, they pulled apart, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips as they looked into each others eyes, enjoying the moment. Against all odds, Will was the first to erupt, spurting 9 loads of thick, white spunk all over his hand and Peter's cock with a muffled cry. That was actually the sight of his face as he came and the warm stickiness of his seed which pushed the ex State Attorney over the edge. He stuttered in his movements against the lawyer's hand and busted a nut, 11 ropes of copious, pale jizz flying everywhere. The two of 'em just stood there, staring and gasping for what seemed like an eternity, before the expression on Will's face shifted and he climbed off of his lover to his feet. He didn't say a thing as he pulled up his pants and buckled his belt. Peter didn't say anything either as he watched him, out of breath, put his clothes back on and leave.


	7. Unplugged

"You okay?"

Cary Agos, first year associate at Lockhart/Gardner, walked right up to Alicia Florrick as she walked out of their boss's office with an upset expression. They had been competing for the job in the last six months but he had never had a doubt about who was going to be laid off. C'mon. He was younger, blond and Harvard-educated. How could she compare?

"Don't worry" He added. "Everything's gonna be fine"

Alicia didn't reply. She just nodded her head and left without saying a word. Poor woman, she must have taken it pretty badly. Well, he couldn't say he felt sorry for her. "Cary, do you have a minute?" Will Gardner, named partner at L/G, asked, peeking out of the door into the corridor and calling him in. The blondie straightened his back and, sure of himself, slipped into the office. His confidence began to shaken the moment he came through the door. As the lawyer had him sit on the chair in front of his desk and took his seat, Cary knew something was wrong. Could... Could he be the one being laid off? "I'm sorry. You were great, Cary" The blondie's world fell apart. "And if we weren't in this situation, this financial situation, we would want you both"

"I understand" Cary uttered, a touch of bitterness creeping in. But the truth was another. He didn't understand. He worked hard, harder than Alicia. How could that happen? 

"I can make a few calls for you and I would give you unqualified reference” Will offered kindly, uncomfortable with that situation.

"Thank you" Cary replied, not really knowing what to do. He felt... lost. A million thought running through his head.

"Do you have any questions?"

"No" Cary answered quietly, getting out of his chair and heading directly to the door. He didn't want to stay there any longer than was necessary. Nevertheless, a nagging theory going round and round in his mind, stopped him from exiting the office. "Actually, I have a question" Cary said, turning around and taking some steps forward. The lawyer lifted his head from the papers on his desk and looked up at him, listening. “I-is... is this because I refused to have sex with you?”

"Cary, you see..." Will stuttered, caught off-guard. He wished this had nothing to do with the blondie's crossed legs but... it would have been a lie.

"I don't care. I-I can do it. I can have sex if you, if I can keep my job" Cary explained washed-up, coming to selling his body. He sounded so desperate. Even through he shouldn't have, the lawyer turned his swivel chair sideways and considering the proposition. The blondie was a virgin and his ass must have been so tight... No, he couldn't say yes. It was wrong. Shaking that idea off of his mind, Will opened his mouth to decline it when he realized Cary had already walked over his desk and knelt down before him, pleading. "Please, just gimme a change to show you I can do much better than Alicia..." One of his hand reaching over his crotch and rubbing it softly.

"I don't know..." Will whispered, interrupting as the blondie made short work of his belt. Slowly, he unbuttoned the top of his pants and, undone the zipper, slipped his hand inside of his boss's boxers. He just couldn't hold back a groan and threw his head back as Cary grasped hold of his manhood, firmly. He still had some reservation about this but he wouldn't be the one calling it off. With a smug smirk on his face, the blondie carefully pulled Will's chubby cock out of the fly of his trousers and started stroking it, gently.

“Does she touch you like this?” Cary asked naughtily as his hand slid up and down the lawyer's shaft, feeling it twitch and harden. It wasn't long before Will's cock grow to full mast of 8 inches, so thick and heavy in his hand... Anticipating the moment, the blondie leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the purple head, making the lawyer swear out loud. He had to grip onto the arms of his chair to stop squirming and take his self-control back. Cary's mouth felt like warm velvet against his sensitive flesh, just... wetter. Will could feel the associate suck slightly on the tip of his cock while pumping the shaft, his tongue swirling all over the head and into the slit, and melted to the spot. 

Hearing the lawyer grunting under him, Cary hummed in appreciation and kept working his mouth relentlessly. He could do better. Way better. Taking a deep breath, he removed his hand from the base of Will's cock and forced his head further down onto it, until his lips brushed the small patch of pubic hair at the base. The lawyer arched into him at the feeling, pushing himself just a little further down the blondie's throat and making him cough slightly. Cary hung in there, though. He fought his gag-reflex and pulled back to the tip where he lapped at the precum leaking out before swallowing all of Will down again with a slick gulp. Greedily, he just repeated the movement again and again, hollowing his cheeks as he bobbed his head up and down, up and down, at a quick pace. 

Fortunately, his efforts seemed to pay off as the lawyer's fingers sank into his hair and tightened just enough to hold him. He was enjoying it, after all. His big cock throbbed in the blondie's throat and pressed against his larynx with each motion of his mouth. It just felt so good... Will closed his eyes and focused on the sensation he was receiving. The muscles contracting around him... The choking sounds ringing in his ears... The warm wetness gliding along his cock... Could it last forever? Well, the blondie didn't think so. Tears had welled up in his eyes and his face had turned purple for the lack of oxygen. Not to mention his sore jaw which had been stretched to his limits. He held out as long as he could, but eventually pulled off of the lawyer's cock with a pop and sat back on his heels, gasping.

"Why'd you stop?" Will asked concisely, annoyed at the sudden interruption. Cary just sputtered, wiping the drool from his mouth while trying to catch his breath. He knew he had pissed his boss off and knew there was only a way to make up for it. Still a little worn-out, he got up on his feet and, with his eyes riveted on the lawyer's face, reached for his own belt, fumbling it clumsily. "What're you doing, now?" Will inquired confused yet intrigued as the blondie unfastened his belt and kicked off his shoes. In a flash, the associate was standing there, naked from the waist down, in front of him, his pants and boxers to his ankles and his hard 6,5 inches cock pointing up in the air, already dripping. Well, that was interesting...

"Just watch me" Cary said lasciviously, as he stepped out of his clothes and placed one foot on the desk next to him, giving his partner an unobstructed view of his virgin hole. Will whistled at the sight and leaned back in his seat, without taking his eyes off of the blondie. That seemed like a promising start... Blantantly, Cary stuck two of his fingers into his mouth and, sliding his tongue around, drenched 'em in saliva. Then, he pulled 'em out and slowly guided 'em down his body. A hiss escaped from his lips as his hand trailed past his balls and along his ass-crack, teasing his hole. The lawyer could just hold his breath and watch the blondie as he pushed one finger through the tight ring of muscle and, groaning in a mixture of pleasure and pain, buried it to the knuckle. Without even realizing it, Will had reached for his aching cock and started jerking it off, in awe. Cary must have lost his mind. He was fingering himself, thrusting his digit in and out of his ass while making obscene sounds... That was hot. Fire hot. But, was he really going to take it any further? Almost like reading his mind, the blondie promptly added a second finger and scissored 'em, stretching himself open as much as he could. Wow... The lawyer sped up his pumping and more precum ran down his shaft, providing some nice lubrication. He wouldn't have lasted long if Cary had gone on like that... However, he didn't have to worry since the young associate stopped and withdrew his fingers a few moments later. "This... This is what you can have, if I can keep my job"

"I don't like feeling pressured, Cary. Plus, I would never buy a car without a test... ride. You know what I mean?" Will explained allusively, wanting to know how far he would go. These words kinda messed up the blondie who swallowed down, wavering. Would... would he really want to go all the way? Well, he didn't have much of a choice... Grudgingly, Cary took his foot off of the desk and closed the gap between his body and the lawyer's, awkwardly climbing onto his lap and draping his arms around his shoulders. Will groaned, in the process, at the familiar sensation of Cary's hard cock grinding against his own, and locked eyes with him. The contact was short-lived anyway, as the associate quickly raised his hips up and reached down for his boss's cock, carefully positioning it at his opening. Then, without even minute to think it all through, he eased himself down, Will's length pressing against his virgin, tight hole.

There was some resistance at first, all his nervousness and tension keeping him from unclenching his mucles and relax. Jeez, it... it hurt. Now way Will's cock could fit inside. H-how could something so big go in something so tig-a... Aaagh! A cry of pain echoed through the room as his asshole finally gave in and the well saliva-coated head of his boss's cock just popped past his rim, sitting snugly inside his ass. By reflex, Cary roughly gripped onto his partner's shoulders to hold himself up and adjust to it without slipping further down his cock. There was no word to describe the pain he was enduring. Almost every muscle of his body had flexed and he just couldn't stop whining like a baby as the swollen dickhead stretched him wider than his fingers.  
Understanding, the lawyer didn't push him and patiently gave him all the time he needed, only placing his hands on his partner's hips for balance. It kinda touched the blondie. Gradually, as the pain started to ease off, he took a deep breath and let go of Will's shoulders, lowering himself a little more. It was excruciating, like... like impaling yourself on the big end of a baseball bat. He could feel the big length of his boss slowly, yet mercilessly, making its way up his ass and filling him up completely, inch by inch. Eventually, thanks to the gravity and Will's hands guiding him down, the thickest part of his cock breached his entrance and the rest of it slid inside easily, sinking in fully. Cary had to grit his teeth to keep some humiliating sounds from coming out of his mouth, but to no avail. Now, he just sat there, with his ass pressed to the lawyer's lap, trying to get used to the pulsating intrusion inside of him. It... it felt so big and almost like ripping him apart. His ass was on fire, his face was contorting, but he had come too far to give up. Gathering all his courage, the blondie placed his hands to Will's chest and found the strength to look him in the eye.

"Are you ready?" Cary asked, nibbling his lip as he cautiously shifted his weight, sliding up. Then, without waiting for an answer, he slid back down again, making both of 'em groan at the feeling. It was pretty intense. Will's hands gripped firmly the blondie's hips as he fought his urge to jerk up into him. It wasn't easy, though. Cary's inner walls clenching and his asshole flexing around him was something magical. So tight... So hot... So slick... Despite his best efforts, he couldn't stop himself from thrusting up every now and then to meet his partner's downward action as he kept moving his hips up and down the lawyer's cock at a slow and steady pace. It was then that something made the blondie cry out. Plunging in and out of his ass deeply, the head of Will's cock had inevitably reached his prostate and brushed delicately against it. Waves of ecstasy and heat washed through as he wildly quickened the movements of his hips, trying to hit that spot inside of him over and over. He had never experienced anything like that in his whole life. It was mind-blowing. Yep, his ass still hurt a bit but the pain was completely out-shined by the pleasure he was given. Overwhelmed, he continued his ride, alternating between bouncing on his boss's cock and grinding his own ass in circles on it, till he remembered. That was business, not love. Reluctantly, he slowed down the movements of his hips, stopping in an abrupt way, and just slouched over. "T-the test ride is over. If you want more, we gotta close the deal. What do you say?”

Will just ignored him and desperately tried to buck his hips into that tightness, Cary's weight keeping him from it. He couldn't wrap his head around anything. There was the blondie's hole squeezing around his hard cock and he... he was so damn close. He just wanted to cum! In a fit of temper, he suddenly lost it and stood up, throwing Cary off of his lap and knocking him to the ground. Then, he rapidly reached for his cock and gave it a few strokes, busting his nut pretty soon with a scream. "Oh, fuuuck!" 9 jets of thick, white spunk shot from the lawyer's cock and landed all over the blondie's defenseless body which was lying on floor, still trying to figure out what had happened. With no concern, Will just kept pumping and pumping his cock till he was spent, enjoying every single moment of it. Once the high had finally come down, he tried to regain his breath and tucked himself back into his pants and boxers, pulling and zipping 'em up. "If you haven't understood it yet, no... You didn't get the job. Now get dressed and get the hell out of here"

That being said, the lawyer walked straight to the door and exited his office in a hurry without turning back, leaving a shocked Cary, all covered in his semen, panting and staring at the ceiling with an empty expression.


End file.
